


All I Want For Christmas...

by flickawhip



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Merry Christmas Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas...

"I... Maggie..."

Maggie is smirking, her own jumper bright and red and infuriatingly beautifully fitted in a way that makes Jocelyn almost want to scream. She can't deny this woman aynthing and yet...

"Fine."

She can't help huffing as she moves to pull the jumper over her head, submitting with an ill-mannered grumble even as Maggie dragged her out the house towards a car. 

"Shopping?"

She gives in instantly when Maggie begins to babble at her about presents and snow and angels and lights and reindeer. She'd be angrier but dammit if Maggie's smile isn't one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. Maggie seems to light up at Christmas. Neither of them have talked about anything since Maggie moved in, Maggie decorating the house for Christmas in a way that, although she is a self-admitted grinch, Jocelyn secretly likes a little. She smiles lightly as she follows Maggie around the shops, letting Maggie pile presents and lights and all sorts of... well, what she would call rubble but Maggie calls Christmas Spirit... into the basket. She grumbles slightly to herself as she catches sight of the hat Maggie had rammed onto her head alongside her jumper, which, somewhat hilariously... to Maggie at least... has a Grinch on it. Maggie glances back at her, noting her slight pout and comes back to drag her onward, babbling excitedly about misteltoe, then stopping to kiss Jocelyn all too fiercely as they stop beneath it. By the time Maggie pulls back Jocelyn is smiling slightly. 

"Okay Mags... you win."


End file.
